


Proximity

by HoneyBeeNightmare



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alucard, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Trevor Belmont, mention of Sypha Belnades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeNightmare/pseuds/HoneyBeeNightmare
Summary: Trevor moved to settle himself in Alucard’s lap, uncrossing the vampire’s legs, and putting his weight on them. Alucard had to fight not to lay his hands on the hunter’s hips. The warmth from the other body and the scent of musk and earth that was so undeniably Trevor was hard enough to ignore. He couldn’t give in that easily.“Come on - Sypha is away retelling our amazing tale of heroism to the other Speakers and won’t be back for another week. I have you all to myself, and I intend to enjoy it.”“You’re insatiable.”“And you’re sexy.”A pause, and then Alucard fell into a sputtering laughter. “What the fuck.” It was said with a smile, so Trevor knew he had won.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 17
Kudos: 492





	1. Chapter 1

The rays of the early afternoon shone across Dracula’s castle. The night horde had been driven out of the area, and save for a few demonic stragglers, all was peaceful in the surrounding forests and towns. 

Enjoying this peace was Alucard, who was content to sitting amongst the piles of books in the Belmont Keep. He had decided to dedicate his days to studying and learning as much as he could so he could aid the people affected by Dracula. The knowledge written in the texts were vast, and would provide immeasurable help to the humans still huddling in place. 

A lot had changed since first defeating Dracula; in the relationships Alucard kept with his hunter and speaker companies, and his outlook on life. For one thing, Alucard had found that once you ignore the vulgar mouth of the last of the Belmont clan, he was capable of providing many enjoyable conversations. Tales of his childhood and life traveling across Gresit, before meeting Sypha and himself. He would even go on to say that the brunet supplied a gratifying (beyond gratifying) experience in bed. Of course, the dhampir would never admit that, especially not to Trevor’s face. The man had a large enough ego. 

The hunter in question was around somewhere; He was supposed to be doing the same - studying, learning, and planning - but Alucard could tell without even looking up from his book that his lover was slacking.

“Aren’t you supposed to be reading?” Alucard asked, the side of his mouth twitching upwards in a hint of a smile. 

Trevor emerged from one of the aisles behind Alucard’s seat, not even hiding the boredom on his face. “We’ve been reading all bloody day.” He gestured dramatically with a wave of his hands. “Let’s stop.” The hunter whined, draping himself over the back of the chair Alucard was sitting in, and plucking the book from his hands. Alucard merely lifted an eyebrow, amused.

“What else is there to peak your interest? Would you rather gather food for dinner?” 

The Belmont groaned. “Please god, anything but that right now. You still haven’t let me live down the way I chopped the vegetables for last week’s dinner.”

Alucard let out a huff of a laugh. “That’s because you didn’t ‘chop’ them. You merely took a knife to them like a child with a playset.”

Trevor frowned, and after a beat Alucard chuckled - he didn’t even have to look at the Belmont's face to know his expression. “I merely joke, darling. You know this.”

The hunter smiled wickedly. _Darling._ That must’ve slipped out. Alucard tended to only use terms of endearment in the early morning, when they were both drowsy with sleep, or in the middle of sex... 

Trevor circled around to the front of the chair predatorily, leaning over with a hand on his hip and an air of authority. “Well, I’m much better at other things than cooking.” He said, suggestively.

An eyebrow raised, Alucard smirked. “Are you, now?”

“Oh, yes. There’s a pretty little blond running around the castle that mewls in my bed every night-” A pillow thrown at his face cut off the rest of Trevor’s teasing. 

Alucard pouted. “I do not _mewl._ ”

It was Trevor’s turn to laugh. “Oh, yes, love. You do. And I adore it. Love knowing that I’m the one making you feel that good.” 

Alucard crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair - a simple gesture to most, but Trevor knew better. It was to hide the growing arousal in his lover’s pants. “Are you coming on to me, Belmont? It’s the middle of the day.”

Trevor moved to settle himself in Alucard’s lap, uncrossing the vampire’s legs, and putting his weight on them. Alucard had to fight not to lay his hands on the hunter’s hips. The warmth from the other body and the scent of musk and earth that was so undeniably _Trevor_ was hard enough to ignore. He couldn’t give in that easily.

“Come on - Sypha is away retelling our amazing tale of heroism to the other Speakers and won’t be back for another week. I have you all to myself, and I intend to enjoy it.”

“You’re insatiable.” 

“And you’re sexy.”

A pause, and then Alucard fell into a sputtering laughter. “What the fuck.” It was said with a smile, so Trevor knew he had won. 

“Great! I’ll see you in the bedroom, darling! Going to freshen up a bit.” He said, kissing Alucard quickly and sauntering off to their sleeping quarters. Alucard merely sighed and smiled, following him shortly after.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s a real pretty sight - the way the muscles shift and tighten across the naked back of the dhampir propped up on the sheets. The way his hair, golden and light, fell across his nape and the pillows like silk. It was one of Trevor’s favorite sights (besides a full cup of frothy cold beer), but for now, he was much too busy enjoying the way his fingers sunk into the man under him, and the noises it drove out.

“So tight...even though we only fucked two nights ago.” A twist of his wrist had him pressing right on Alucard’s prostate, causing the leaner man to jolt and gasp. 

“I don’t need your comments. H-hurry up, Belmont…” He hissed, clutching the pillow under him. 

Trevor smirked. _So that’s how it will be today._ The brunet knew there was no venom in the words. Alucard would get equally worked up and embarrassed from any form of dirty talk. And every now and again he would like to push Trevor, because he relished the way the hunter _pushed back._

Rearing his hand back, Trevor smacked the taut muscle of Alucard’s ass. The dhampir let out a cry of shock - a wonderful, choked-out sound - but didn’t move away. The ever-vigilant hunter noticed immediately. _He wanted more,_ and Trevor was happy to oblige.

“It’s Belmont now, is it, love?” Another spank on the other cheek. This one granted a cry that was more aroused. “And don’t rush me. I like to take my time.” A wicked grin came to Trevor’s face as he gave Alucard three strong smacks right above his thighs.

Alucard buried his face into the pillow to hide the cry that came out this time.. Trevor had never really spanked him before, and the hunter certainly didn’t need anything else to tease him with in the bedroom. He couldn’t let him know how much he was enjoying this punishment. 

Unexpectedly, a hand reached for Alucard’s hair, pulling back sharply. The vampire hissed in pleasure - articulating that the pain was raw in the best way.

“Let me hear you.” Trevor commanded, spanking the other cheek this time. A moan erupted from Alucard’s throat, and another following the round of smacks that came. 

Trevor stopped to admire the red tinged cheeks below him, taking a large hand and gripping Alucard’s behind to spread him. “So pretty.” Trevor couldn’t help but tease. He took pleasure in making the haughty Alucard writhe underneath him. To prove this point, he trailed his hand lower to grip the base of Alucard’s cock. Adding just enough pressure, but not nearly enough for Alucard to come. The man in question was trembling now, and turned to face Trevor.

“T-Trevor, please.” He spoke with lips red from biting. “Please, stop teasing…I need you...” He pleaded. His golden lashes were wet with unspilled tears, and his pale cheeks tinged a rosy pink.

A heat ran through Trevor’s body, and he thought he had been punched from the way the sight before him knocked the breath out of his lungs. 

_“Christ.”_ He considered, _“Maybe I’m the one being teased…”_

Trevor lined up with Alucard’s entrance. He put a bit of extra oil on himself just in case. He knew the dhampir was by no means fragile, but just wanted to make sure. Without another moment of hesitation, he pushed in slowly. He wanted to make sure Alucard could feel everything. 

“God…” Alucard choked out.

“Not quite, love.” Trevor joked, making it all the way into the vampire. He exhaled sharply as he bottomed out, and it took all of his willpower not to just snap his hips forward into the tight heat of his lover. After a few moments, he began moving his hips, slowly and intentionally.

“Fa-Faster…” Alucard pleaded, raising his hips a bit higher to push back against Trevor’s painfully slow thrusts.

“What, I thought we could go for a round of nice, lazy, lovemaking.” Trevor licked his lips, smirking. Even he didn’t believe his own words.

“I don’t want _lazy_. I want you to fuck me.” Alucard clawed at the sheets in frustration.

“Oh, I am.” Trevor smirked, not making any effort to pick up the pace. He wanted to see if Alucard would beg for it.

The blond suddenly growled, pushing up and knocking Trevor onto his back. The hunter looked up, startled, thinking he was about to be devoured. He put his hands up in a sign of surrender. “E-Easy, darling, I was just jokin-”

The vampire leaned over, shutting Trevor up with a desperate kiss - all teeth and frustration. When Alucard rose again, he positioned himself to sit on Trevor’s cock. 

“If I wanted slow love making, Belmont, I wouldn’t have let you take me from my books, tease me, and spank me so good that I don’t even want it to heal. I want it _hard and rough_ , even if I have to do it myself.”

And with that, Alucard sat on Trevor in one, quick motion, causing both men to groan. Trevor chuckled and took his hands on Alucard’s hips, thrusting upwards to meet his ass. 

“That’s it, gorgeous. Take your pleasure from me.” He growled. The idea of Alucard wanting it so badly was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

Alucard bit his lip, his brow furrowed as he chased the sensation. Trevor sat up abruptly and latched onto a pert nipple, making Alucard hiss. “Y-Yes…” The hunter used one hand to squeeze the other nipple, causing the vampire above him to drop himself faster onto his cock. “Oh! Trevor…” He cried. Trevor released his mouth from one nipple and smirked. 

“You like that, baby? I can feel you clench around me every time I tease your cute little nipples.”

Alucard squeezed his eyes shut. “N-no! Don’t talk, Trevor, I’ll come!”

“Oh, but I have to. Have to tell you how tight you are. And how good it feels inside. Maybe one day, while we have the house to ourselves, I’ll make you sit on my lap while I read - make you keep my cock warm.”

Alucard whined and clenched around Trevor. _He would love that…_

“Or maybe I’ll eat you out all day, for hours. You always say I need to shut up - well this way I will. Keep my mouth on your hole until you’re crying.”

“P-Please…” Alucard was moving faster now, desperate. He was almost there. 

“Or maybe I’ll truss you up. Tie you down onto the bed and leave you open and pliant until I decide to come back and finish you off. You could break the ropes, sure. _But you won’t._ Because you’ll be good for me, won’t you?” The hunter couldn’t help but spank Alucard again as his movements became more frantic.

“Ah! Y-Yes, I'll be good for you...” Trevor greedly drank up Alucard’s response, and continued.

“Maybe Sypha will come home then, and maybe you can pleasure her with your mouth while I take you. Would you like that? Tell me, _Adrian_.”

“Oh! T-Trevor, I’m going to…”

“Do it, gorgeous. Come on my cock.” Trevor growled. He took his hand and smacked Alucard’s ass one final time.

That did it. Alucard came crying Trevor’s name, and the hunter followed soon after with a few thrusts of his own, spilling into the vampire. 

“That’s it, baby...You are mine. All. Mine.” 

Alucard collapsed on top of Trevor, who hadn’t yet pulled out, breathing heavily. Trevor sighed with contentment and tangled his fingers in Alucard’s hair - the sensation was soothing, and Alucard could feel his eyes slipping shut. 

“Ugh, I could use a nap, now.”

Trevor smirked. “Oh, but darling. We have to study, remember?” 

Alucard hummed. “I wasn’t actually studying. Just waiting for you to invite me to bed, like the insatiable beast you are.”

The brunet snorted. “See! I knew I was good at things other than cooking!”

Alucard laughed, before pausing and looking up at the hunter. “Did you mean it? Saying I’m yours…”

Trevor blinked, before smiling and kissing Alucard’s forehead. “Of course, love. And I am yours. Until the end of the time.” Trevor said, entwining his hand with Alucard’s.

Alucard smiled, lying his head back on Trevor’s chest. “Good. Because if you can fuck me like that again, I think I’ll keep you around.”

A chuckle. “Of course. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

  
  
  



	2. Extra {Comic Version}

Read the full comic on my NSFW Twitter @nightmarebee


End file.
